Paper Plane (AkaKuro version)
by Ron Line
Summary: Akashi is a prisoner, while Kuroko is the son of the Chief Soldier aka Head Prison Guard who's been ill since birth. What'll happen when they actually develop a good friendship and Kuroko's father found about it someday? (Based on Vocaloid's "Paper Plane".) (Warning: OOC, typo, etc.)


**A/N: Gosh, my first fic ever! (LOL) Ahem, anyways I always wanted to write this fic after I listened to Vocaloid's "Paper Plane" (I'm a BIG Vocaloid and KnB fan LOL). ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS NOT-SO-GOOD FIC~ Sorry if my English isn't good...**

* * *

Kuroko looked out of the window. He sat on the hospital bed while talking with his father who apparently is the chief of , "Father, do you think that I can go out from here?" His father thinks for some moment a nd said, "Well, I can't say that I'm sure, my s on." Kuroko nodded. Since he was born, he has a really rare disease, thus resulting him staying at the hospital for 16 years now. After some more family talk, his father finally got up, "Well, I have to go to work now." "Take care father", Kuroko said while smiling gently. His father also smiled and pat his head, "You too, son."

After he was sure that his father had left the hospital, he quietly sneaked out of the hospital and quickly ran to a certain place behind the hospital. He then stops in front of a building that was surrounded by tall, wired fences. His eyes looked around the area until he managed to find someone. "I've been waiting for you, Tetsuya", said a boy that looks around his age with a crimson hair and heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko smiled, "I'm sorry that I'm late, Akashi-kun." "Nah don't be. Here, catch Tetsuya", Akashi said as he raised a paper plane and flew it past the fences . Kuroko jumped to get the paper plane. After that, they managed to talk about few thin gs before Kuroko had to go, "Ah, Akashi-kun, I have to go now. I'll see you tommorrow. ", he said as he turned around. Akashi nodd ed and said, "Alright. Be careful, Tetsuya." Kuroko quietly return to his hospital room a nd sat on his bed while he slowly unfold the paper plane and reads the letter. He smiled and chuckles gently while he reads it. His father came unnoticedly to Kuroko and grabs his letter from him. "Aah! Father, give it back to me, please?", Kuroko said in shock.

His father's eyes widened in surprise and asked Kuroko, "My son, who write this? And more importantly, where do you get it?", he ask with an intimidating tone. Kuroko froze, should he tell his father about Akashi? But if he tells him, then Akashi will.. "I ask you. ONE MORE TIME. WHO write this and WHERE did you get it?!", his father asked with more intimidating tone. Kuroko tried to speak, but no word can come out. "Tch", his father grumbles and crumpled up the paper before he threw it away on the floor, "F-father!" "Tetsuya, from now on, you are not allowed to go out of the hospital!", his father said angrily. Kuroko can only watch him in defeat as he left the room.

Day by day, month by month, time seems to have passed so quickly. And Kuroko's condition seemed to get worse. He can't even feel his feet anymore. The tubes are increased even though there are already lots of it attached to him. He sighed, knowing that his chance of getting out alive is slim. Then, a certain figure passed through his head. Right, he can't let Akashi worried about him. He took a paper and write something on it and fold it into a paper plane. He tried to get up although it's hard. He managed to walk and tried to go into the building behind the hospital.

When he arrived, Akashi looked at him worriedly, "Tetsuya... You look unwell... Are you okay?" Kuroko just give him a faint smile and throws the paper plane, making it flew past the fences. Akashi catches it and quickly read it, "Going away? Tetsuya, where are you going to go away for a long time?" Kuroko gave him a sad smile as he turned his back around, preparing to go back to the hospital, "Wait Tetsuya!", Akashi demanded. Kuroko stopped. "Tetsuya, even if you have to go somewhere for a long time... Remember, I'll always wait for you, okay? No matter how long it will take.", Akashi said to him. Kuroko's heart feels like breaking when he heard those words. But, he tried to act tough and gave one final smile to Akashi.

Kuroko gave his one final smile to Akashi, "Thank you... So much for everything... Akashi-kun...", as he ran to return to his hospital. On his way to the hospital, he felt that his body can't move anymore, he has a really hard time breathing, and the last thing he can recall is that he collapsed in front of the hospital door, shocking the people. They shouted to get the nurse and the doctor. His father who happened to pass by quickly asks the nurse panickly, "What happened to my son?!" The nurse replies calmly, "Your son collapsed in front of the front door. We don't know why but-" The nurse's words were cutted by Kuroko's father's demand, "Let me see him!" "Apparently, we can't let you do that. He's extremely-" "I said LET ME SEE HIM!", he yelled. The nurse managed to calm him down, "SIR. I extremely have to stress this on you. Your son is in a dangerous state! You have to at least calm down or a panic will occur, making his condition worsen, my good Sir." Kuroko's father finally calmed down and that's when a thought popped in. Akashi. He knows that the letter, his son, and this Akashi have a connection. He quickly ran to his office to check on the list of the prisoners. Akashi, Akashi, Akashi... I will make you pay for risking my son's health. He said in his thought very determinedly as he ran to his office.

At his office, he quickly searched through the list of the prisoners. There. Akashi Seijuurou, prisoner number 369. He remembered the moment his men pulled the trigger, killing Akashi's parents, and now... He's going to punish him... Himself.

«Prison number 369»  
Akashi smiled as he read the letters that Kuroko sent to him, "Tetsuya... Are you alright, I wonder?" he mumbled. He just saw Kuroko and now he missed him. He keep reading the letter as the door barged open.m, "What the-" "Men, hold him and teach a hard lesson to him!", a voice commanding them. Some officers hold him and punches him. They did it while Akashi didn't struggle to evade, "Akashi Seijuuro, got you", Kuroko's father smirks in victory.

"Akashi Seijuurou, I got you now...", the Chief Soldier said. Akashi tried to look at the officer even though his head is throbbing due to the punches. The officer grabs the letter that Akashi was reading on, "So... You're planning to escape by using my son's connection to me, eh?", the officer smirks. "Your son- Tetsuya?", Akashi blinked. He never thought that Kuroko is the son of the person who sent him to the prison in the first place, "I'm sorry Sir, but that is indeed not the case. Tetsuya and I are merely friends, that's a-" A hard punch hit him. "How disrespectful you are, calling him by his first name you little brat.", Kuroko's father crumpled the paper and opened it. "Sir, please.. Give that letter back..", Akashi said in an ordering tone. "Ooh, trying to order me, eh?" He tores the letter into little pieces, "Well there you have it! Your stupid letter!" Akashi's eyed widened, "How... How dare you... Tetsuya..." His eyes went from shocked into rage, "You... Tetsuya doesn't deserve a father like you. You killed my parents and now... You.. You ..", he can't control his rage. Kuroko's father gave him a mocking look, "So ? At least he's a good child to me." "Yeah.. And that's why you don't deserve him!", Akashi's unbearable rage made him able to shake off from the men th at was holding him and gave Kuroko's father one really hard punch. Suddenly, he realized that he just hit his best friend's father. The men catches him and holds him tighter, while Kuroko's father stood up and gave them the order, "Men, put him into the 'Forbidden Room'. That way, he could join his parents slowly and painfully", as he walked away. The men nodded and dragged Akashi into the 'Forbidden Room' that turns out to be a gas room. They locked him there and Akashi did nothing but tries to stay awake . No.. Tetsuya, he thought, I can't die here.. Not now.. He tries to stay awake as he keep thinking about Kuroko. Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. TETSUYA! He ke pt screaming Kuroko's name over and over. TETSUYA!

* * *

Akashi kept screaming Kuroko's name frantically, not caring that the gas started to affect him. He tried his best not to fall asleep, because he knew that once he slept, he won't see Kuroko ever again. "Ngh... Can't... Sleep. ... Tetsuya... I...", Akashi tried to speak. And then a very gentle voice, the one that he missed dearly said, "Akashi-kun?". He turned his head around to see Kuroko knelt besides him. This is... The gas... It's an illusion, right? Still, even if it is, he feel happy. He can see his dearly Kuroko before his eternal sleep, "Tet... Su... Ya...", he tried to call his name. 'Kuroko' smiled sadly and apologizes, "Akashi-kun, I'm so sorry..." No Tetsuya, you didn't do anything wrong, Akashi thought. He can't speak anymore. Then he felt that his head is being lifted and placed at 'Kuroko''s lap, "Akashi-kun... I... I love you...". Akashi tried to stay awake as he feel really happy. Happy that 'Kuroko' loved him just as he loves him. Realizing that he can't stay awake any longer, he said to him as his eyes slowly closes, "I... Love... Y-you... Too... .", and thus he drift into his eternal sleep, "Tet... Su... Ya...".

* * *

«Hospital, Room 11» The nurse and the doctors tried their best on operating Kuroko, but looking at his condition, it seems more than impossible. After some few days later however, they managed to at least stabilize him. But sadly, now he literally can't do anything besides staying on the bed while his oxygen mask attached to his face. He kept thinking about Akashi despite his own conditi on. _Akashi-kun,_ he thought, _I wonder what are you doing right now_, he asked in his mind. Deep inside, he feels like he wants to just get up and run to where Akashi is. He missed him. His laugh, the way he talks, the fact that he's the only friend he has in his life.. It really makes him wanted to b reak up and cry until he can cry no more. Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun! He screamed Akashi's name in his mind before he unconciously fell asleep, not noticing that the EKG beeps more slowly.

In his dream, he found that he was at the meadow way behind the hospital, the one that he always sneaked off to go to Akashi's place. _Eh... What am I doing here?_ He asked himself. Then, as he walked closer to the place where Akashi is, he suddenly felt a really sharp pain. He fell on his knees, trying to hold the pain as he looked up. To his surprise, someone who's very familiar standing on the meadow. His red hair is what surprised Kuroko the most. _Akashi-kun?!_ He wanted to just get up and run to Akashi, but when he tried to get up, he fell back down to his knees. _No, Akashi-kun... I have to meet Akashi-kun, I need him.. Without him.. I..._

Back at Kuroko's room. Now the doctors and the nurses really panicked. They tried everything they can. They tried to stabilize him but to no avail, " What the... His heart rate is too low, it's impossible to make him stable...", one of the doctor said. They try, and try, and try, and finally gives up when the machine goes

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

One of the doctors decided to tell Kuroko's father the condition, "I'm so sorry Sir..."

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean, doctor?", Kuroko's father gasped. _The Kuroko that he really loves above everything else was... Gone?_ The doctor nodded. His face is full of regrets, "Yes... We have tried everything we can to save him but... He... Didn't make it...". Trying to keep his composure, Kuroko's father asked, "Um... Can I see my son... For the last time?" "Sure, Sir. I'll take you to his room.", the doctor said as he walked to Kuroko's room.

Inside, the doctor left Kuroko's father so that he can have some alone time. Kuroko's father slowly walked to Kuroko's lifeless body. The EKG kept sending a static beep, indicating that his heart isn't beating anymore. "Tetsuya...", his father said as he holds Kuroko's cold hand. His mind is in utter depression. Not only he had lost his wife, but he also lost his only son, "Tetsuya... Tetsuya wake up! Daddy's here, son!". Then he looked at Kuroko' s face and found something odd. He looks so peaceful as if he is sleeping ._ Akashi Seijuurou... Did my son actually holds some kind of interest on you that makes him willingly risks his life?_ He puts one of Akashi's letter on Kuroko's cold hand. After some time, Kuroko's father managed to accept the fact and turn around to leave the room. "Good bye, my lovely son. Rest in peace..."

Meanwhile, at the other place, Kuroko finally felt that his pain is gone. All gone just like that. What happened? He wondered. The red-headed figure walked closer to him, "Tetsuya?". Kuroko looked at him and smiled brightly, "A... Akashi-kun!", he got up. Akashi hugged him, "Mmh, Tetsuya... I'm so glad to have meet you here..." "Akashi-kun... Are we in the Heaven?" Akashi hugged him tighter, "According to my point of view, I'd say yes, Tetsuya. Now, nothing can separate us, right?". Kuroko nodded as he hugs back. "I love you... Tetsuya." "I love you too, Akashi-kun..." And thus, their souls rests in the Heaven together forever peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Gah! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please rate and review, okay? To be honest, I don't think it's good though, but I guess I'll make a better fic next time ._. What do you guys think I should write next? Another AkaKuro? AoKise? MidoTaka? XD Do tell guys~! I'll be making fics based on the requested pairings... That's all, see you guys in the next fic! (If there is one, hehe.. /shot.)**


End file.
